


Cervelle d'oiseau

by Pwassonne



Category: Angry Birds (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pwassonne/pseuds/Pwassonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble sur Angry Birds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cervelle d'oiseau

\- Avant de le couler, on récupère nos oeufs, hein ? Hein ?  
\- Il ne va PAS couler, Oiseau Bleu. Parce que ce n’est PAS un bateau. C’est une FORTERESSE. On va la démolir, nuance.  
\- D’accord ! Mais... on récupère nos oeufs, hein ? hein ?  
Oiseau Rouge en a assez de cette triple buse. Il coupe court.  
\- Tu y vas le premier. Vise le tas de verre sur le dessus. Ensuite, Oiseau Jaune, moi derrière, et... Oiseau Bleu ! Tu fais quoi, là ? Pars pas en chandelle !  
Trois boules de plumes bleu ciel retombent pitoyablement aux pieds d’Oiseau Rouge.  
C’est pas gagné.


End file.
